Our secret
by Delphiniumoon
Summary: Alfred harus pindah dari Amerika ke Rusia bersama ibunya. Ketika sedang asik dengan salju pertamanya di kota St. Petersburg, Alfred dikejutkan dengan sesosok anak yang berada di jendela rumah tua disebelah rumahnya. Siapa kah dia?
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : Hetalia belong _s_ to Himaruya Hidekazu  
This story belongs to me

* * *

Chap 1 : Privet?

Salju mulai turun perlahan di awal bulan Desember tahun ini. Aku berdiri memandang ke atas langit yang tak menampakan secerca sinar dari sang surya dan mencoba menjulurkan lidah ku untuk mendapatkan butiran salju.  
"Uhh ... dwi-nghwin hwahaha". Aku sungguh senang dengan salju pertama ku di kota ini, kota St. Petersburg, Russia. Ya, aku dan Ibuku baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Rusia. Dikarenakan Ibu ada urusan pekerjaannya yang bisa dibilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama yang membuatnya harus menetap disini dan aku mau tidak mau harus ikut bersamanya, hal yang sering terjadi kan? Hahaha. Aku sempat enggan ikut dan menyuruh ibuku menolak keharusannya pergi ke Rusia ,tapi itu hal yang mustahil. Ini adalah masalah pekerjaannya, hidupnya.

"Ibu, haruskah kita pindah kesana? Aku tidak mau, ku-kudengar disana sangat dingin? Bahasanya juga aneh. A-aku juga pasti tidak akan mengerti? Dan bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Dan—'' belum sempat aku menyelesaikan argumenku ibu sudah memotongnya dengan elakannya yang lembut dan santai.  
"Oh my dear Alfred, tenang lah. Kau akan tetap sekolah disana, tentang bahasa? Kau akan masuk International Academy of St. Petersburg, Ibu sudah mendaftarkan mu disana ...'' balasnya, aku masih memasang muka cemberutku dengan tetap menatap ibuku yang sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang yang harus kami bawa.  
''Basik kurikulumnya seperti sekolah-sekolah di Amerika, meskipun tetap saja kau akan belajar Bahasa Rusia disana, lagi pula kau sudah belajar dasar-dasar dari bahasa rusia kan, jadi ibu pikir kau sedikit mengerti, setidaknya kau sudah bisa membaca aksara kriliknya. Oh ya, dan 4 hari lagi kita akan berangkat, bersiap-siaplah sayang".  
"Jadi ini sebabnya?" Pikirku, mengingat ibuku pernah menyuruhku untuk belajar Bahasa Rusia.

Aku menghela nafasku, memandang langit-langit ruang keluarga dan berpikir akan seperti apa kehidupanku di Russia. Apakah akan menyenangkan atau malah sebaliknya? Ya, kita lihat saja nanti.  
Hari H pun datang, perjalan yang cukup panjang sekitar 9-10 jam dari New York ke St. Petersburg kami lalui dengan lancar sampai tujuan.

Setelah melepas lelah dari perjalanan yang cukup panjang ini. Hari pertamaku di Russia ku awali dengan ritual menangkap butiran salju, aku ingin mencoba rasa salju yang ada di Russia.  
"Ternyata lebih dingin ..." Pikirku bak penilai rasa salju yang sudah pro, aku pun mulai berlari kecil menikmati salju pertamaku disini yang tak seburuk yang kukira

"Alfred ...Alfreed ... '' Kudengar ibu memanggilku dari dalam rumah, aku harus segera kembali karena mungkin Ibu kaget tiba-tiba anaknya menghilang entah kemana di pagi hari atau malah berpikir anaknya tertinggal di bandara tanpa dia sadari atau keduanya karena terlalu lelah.

Ketika aku hendak berbalik, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok anak kecil di jendela rumah sebelahku, wajahnya yang sangat putih tapi tak pucat, rambutnya yang berwarna light blonde, berbaju hitam dan memakai syal berwarna cream menghentikanku sesaat. Dia melihat kearahku dan akupun juga, tapi itu tak lama sampai akhirnya teriakkan ibuku semakin keras membuatku tak fokus lagi padanya dan langsung menuju ke dalam rumah.  
"Ibu ... aku di-''. Dia langsung berteriak dan langsung mendekapku, sampai membuat kacamataku hampir terjatuh.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Alfred! Ibu kira ibu meninggalkan mu tanpa sadar di bandara''. Bingo! Benar kan apa yang aku pikir.  
"Hahahaha ...hahahaha" Aku langsung tak bisa menahan tawaku yang kemudian membuat ibu malah merasa kesal karena aku membuatnya khawatir dan mulai menggelitikiku gemas.

Seketika aku mengingat menit-menit yang lalu ketika aku melihat anak itu, apa dia penghuni rumah itu? Rumah yang cukup besar tapi entah kenapa sedikit menyeramkan sampai akupun merinding dibuatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun bertanya kepada ibu.

"Ibu, rumah yang disebelah itu. Ada penghuninya kah?" tanyaku penasaran  
"Hmm, setau ibu dari pemilik rumah ini. Rumah itu kosong kok, bekas rumah seorang jendral pensiunan perang dunia 2 katanya, keren ya hahahaha ... sayang kata dia pemilik rumah itu sudah meninggal belum lama ini" Aku dibuat melongo oleh jawaban ibuku, yang masih bisa tertawa selagi menjawab.

Ya! Rumah itu kosong kata ibu, dan baru saja ditinggal sang pemilik, lalu siapa anak kecil itu? Atau jangan-jangan? Pikiranku mulai tak karuan mencoba untuk memecahkan pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Kalaupun itu hantu? Ah! Tidak mungkin. Umurku 12 tahun, hobiku memang menonton film horor, dan jangan kira aku ini anak pemberani, kalian salah besar! Hantu yang asli? Hahaha Jangan tanya, aku belum pernah sama sekali melihatnya bahkan aku tidak berharapkan untuk melihatnya. Dan sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya.

Waktu berlalu, jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pm, malam pun sudah semakin dingin. Besok adalah hari pertamaku ke sekolah baruku. Akupun mulai menyiapkan barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Namun, disela-sela kegiatan inipun rasa penasaran tentang anak itu menggeliat lagi di otakku, antara ingin mencari tau kebenaran dan sebaliknya .

"Stop! Jangan membuatku tidak bisa tidur malam ini!" bentakku pada diriku sendiri sambil mendengus kesal menuju tempat tidur, seraya merebahkan diri.  
"Uhh ..." Kutarik selimutku dalam-dalam dan mencoba melupakan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Burung mulai berkicau, pagi sudah datangwalau tak diiringi mentari yang masih tak ingin memancarkan sinarnya. Salju pun tak turun. Baiklah, ini hari yang cukup bagus.

"Alfred ... ayo cepat!" Seru ibuku yang sudah ada di depan rumah. Aku pun langsung menuruni tangga dan menyusul ibuku. Kami cepat-cepat menuju halte bus yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Sebelumnya aku sempat melirik rumah disebelahku itu, tak ada tanda kehidupan, benar-benar rumah yang kosong. Setelah beberapa menit sampai di halte, bus pun datang . Kebetulan sekolahku cukup berdekatan dengan kantor ibuku, jadi setelah mengantarku masuk kekelas, ibu cukup berjalan kaki saja menuju kantornya.

"Alfred ... Maaf, Ibu mungkin nanti akan sedikit sibuk dikantor dan mungkin tidak bisa menjemputmu, apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Eh- atau kau mau mampir dulu ke kantor ibu saja, bagaimana? ". Menunggu dikantor adalah hal yang benar-benar membosankan, lebih baik pulang saja kerumah dan bermain game, pikirku cepat.  
"Aku akan pulang saja bu, ibu tinggal menulis jalan mana yg harus kuambil ketika pulang". Senyumku penuh kegembiraan.  
"Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk dengan yakin, lagipula aku cepat belajar mengenai arah jalan.  
"Baiklah, ibu akan tuliskan dan menitipkannya kepada gurumu oke, sekarang cepat masuk ayo. Goodluck! ". Balas ibuku sambil melambaikan tangan

Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas. Guru yang berada didalam kelas pun menyambutku, begitupun murid-murid dikelas. Aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku, dari mana asalku, dan kenapa aku sekolah disini. Karena suasana dikelas ini internasional, jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung karena banyak murid asing juga disini. Hari pertamaku disekolah juga lumayan lancar, dan akupun sudah bisa berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasku. Mungkin karena sifatku yang cukup terbuka dan periang ini yang menyebabkan mereka tak sungkan untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Karena hari ini awal musim dingin, sekolah pun pulang lebih awal. Seorang guru mendekatiku dan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang aku sudah tau apa isinya.  
"Alfred ... ini dari ibumu" katanya.

"Thanks... Ms. Ludmila" balasku

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya sebelum aku sampai ke luar kelas

"Tentu ... jangan khawatir hihi. Goodbye Ms. Ludmila". Salamku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.  
Halte bus cukup dekat dari sekolahku, aku pun menunggu bus berikutnya. Aku juga harus cermat melihat kode arah tujuan dari bus yang menuju daerah perumahanku. Tak lama, akhirnya ada bus yang tiba, setelah mencocokkan kode yang ditulis ibuku.

"Ini dia..." pikirku dan lansung masuk ke dalam bus. Aku melihat keluar jendela, menyalakan i-phone yang kubawa sambil melihat gedung-gedung bercorak klasik yang indah berbalut salju itu. Berbeda sekali dengan New York yang hampir jarang ada gedung-gedung tua klasik seperti ini, perjalananku dari rumah ke sekolah sekitar 23 menit, cukup jauh memang. Terlalu asik memandang keluar jendela, sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa kalau bus sudah berhenti di halte.

"Ehhh ... sudah sampai" Duh, lamunanku ini berbahaya. Aku harus cepat-cepat turun dari bus.

"Fuhh... hampir saja" keluhku. Aku masih harus berjalan selama 10 menit untuk sampai ke rumah, melewati taman dan pemakaman. Ya! Pemakaman, pemakaman yang ini begitu luas. Aku berhenti sejenak dan mencoba membaca tulisan yang terpahat di gerbang pemakaman

" **P-i-s-k-a-r-y-o-v-s-k-o-y-e** **m-e-m-o-r-i-á-l'-n-o-y-e** **,** Hmm ... Piskaryovskoye Memorial " Sambil terus memandang pahatan itu, perlahan kulihat butiran salju mulai turun, dan itu berarti aku harus cepat pulang. Namun, ketika seharusnya saat itu aku harus cepat melangkahkan kaki ku, malah keharusan itu tak kunjung kumulai. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertahan disini, aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku, ya! Dia, anak yang ada di rumah sebelahku itu, anak yang hampir aku lupakan seharian ini. Sedang apa dia disini? Takut jika dia akan melihatku, aku langsung bersembunyi di balik gerbang kanan pemakaman ini.

"Jadi? Dia manusia kan?" Pikirku yang masih tidak percaya. Kuintip dia, memastikan lagi bahwa dia bukanlah hantu, karena sekali lagi aku melihatnya ditempat yang membuatku bergidik. Kulihat dia berjalan menuju arah jalan yang sama denganku. Rasa penasaranku yang muncul menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Ya! Aku akan mengikutinya! Perlahan tapi pasti dengan hati-hati aku mengikutinya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Kulihat dia juga membawa tas, tunggu? Dia juga mengenakan seragam sekolah? Dia habis sekolah ya? Dikepalaku mulai muncul pertanyaan yang tak beguna. Aku masih tetap mengikutinya, perlahan-perlahan sampai akhirnya kesabaranku habis karenanya!

"Arrrgghhh ... Jalanmu kenapa pelan sekali sih?!" Teriakku karena sudah tak tahan dengan jalannya yang terlampau santai. Oh Ya Tuhan! Alfred apa yang kau lakukan, kau menghancurkan rencanamu sendiri.  
"Ehh,,, Извините? Kataku seketika, kulihat dia langsung melihatku. Aku merasa kikuk sendiri, dia masih diam berdiri menatapku.

"пр-привет?" kataku semakin asal-asalan. Duh, apa-apan ini dasar kau bodoh! Sumpah serapahku pada diriku sendiri. 

* * *

Извините : Sorry

привет : Halo/Hai 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Ya! Pasti!

* * *

Akibat kecerobohanku, semua rencanaku hancur. Dia mengetahui kalau aku mengikutinya, bagus!  
Kulihat dia sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mundur.  
"Hei ... tunggu" teriakku, ketika akhirnya melihat dia berlari. Mau tidak mau akupun berlari mengejarnya. Ya ampun, Jalannya santai tapi? Larinya cukup kencang. Aku berusaha terus mengejarnya sambil berteriak agar dia berhenti berlari 

"Heiii ... tunggu! Jangan lari! Hah .. hah a-aku tidak akan berbuat buruk padamu" teriakku sekali lagi tanpa mengindahkan apa dia mengerti atau tidak dengan bahasaku. Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal hampir tak kuat lagi untuk berlari tapi aku memaksanya sampai. 

BRUUKK 

Suara dua orang yang saling bertabrakan terdengar cukup keras di jalan yang sepi ini, aku benar-benar kaget ketika dia tiba-tiba berhenti sampai tak sadar aku jadi menabraknya.  
''Aduhh ..." keluhku sambil mengusap-usap lenganku yang sakit. Kulihat dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan refleks akupun langsung membantunya berdiri. Syukurlah, dia tidak menolak. Kulihat tangannya terluka. 

"Hei tanganmu... berdarah! " seruku. Dia langsung menarik tangannya dariku. 

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya. Mukanya terlihat canggung, entah kenapa aku kesal dengan sikapnya. 

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Sini!" Kutarik tangannya. Dan lagi, dia tidak menolak. Aku mengambil botol alkohol kecil di tasku dan menuangkan pelan-pelan pada lukanya, lalu kuambil plester dan menempelkannya. 

"Nah! Selesai! Hihi" Seruku sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Ketika itu aku tersadar akan sesuatu, tunggu? dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan? 

"Tunggu? Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" tanyaku kaget. Kulihat dia diam lalu mengangguk 

"Hei ... Kenapa kau lari dariku? 

"Karena kau orang asing" Jawabnya singkat. 

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku lagi. 

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak akan berbuat buruk padaku" Jawabnya lagi 

"Kau percaya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi 

"Entah ... Tapi" Jawabnya sambil menunjukan plester yang ada ditangannya. Baiklah, kuanggap itu artinya cukup percaya, lagipula aku memang tak berniat buruk padanya. 

"Tunggu, kau bukan hantu kan?" Kulihat dia mengernyitkan dahi karena mendengar pertanyaan konyol ku. 

"Apa hantu bisa kau tabrak?" 

"He... eheh ... Tidak" Jawabku, sebaiknya kuhentikan pertanyaan konyolku ini. Kulihat hari semakin sore, aku bahkan lupa dengan acara pulang ke rumah untuk bersantai dan bermain game. Dan bahkan, aku tidak tau dimana aku sekarang. 

"Hei ... kau tau dimana ini?" tanyaku padanya sambil memandang sekelilingku. 

"Ikuti aku ..." jawabnya disertai langkahnya berbalik arah. 

"Hei ... kita mau kemana?" Kulihat dia mendesah malas. 

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Kau sudah melewati kompleks perumahanmu" Dan oh ya! aku baru ingat kalau rumahnya ada di dekat rumahku, walau pun aku masih tak tau apa itu benar-benar rumahnya. 

"Oh ya kemarin aku sempat melihatmu dirumah sebelahku, apa itu rumahmu? Kudengar rumah itu kosong. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disana? Oh ya, aku belum tau namamu. Siapa namamu? Aku Alfred F Jones, Umurku 12 tahun, kelas VII, dan baru pindah dari Amerika. Dan—" kulihat dia berhenti dan menatapku, memaksaku untuk menghentikan pertanyaan beruntunku padanya. 

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya. 

"Kau tinggal lurus kesana, lalu belok ke kanan. Nanti kau akan sampai dibelakang rumahmu dan terima kasih untuk plesternya" dia berbalik tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan yang aku katakan tadi. 

"Hei .. tunggu dulu! Se-setidaknya kau beri tau siapa namamu?" kutarik tangannya sebelum dia pergi. 

"Hah ... Ivan, Ivan Braginsky" Akhirnya dia memberi tau namanya "Hei, Jones. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Tambahnya. 

"Panggil saja Alfred!" Senyumku sambil melepaskan tanganya. "Oh ya! Apa kau mau jadi temanku?" tanyaku lagi tanpa merasa bersalah karena mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan tingkahku yang blak blak-an ini. 

"Hah...?" Ivan terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jadi temanmu?" tanyanya. 

"Hmm ... Kenapa ya? Entah, aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin karena aku tertarik untuk jadi temanmu? Hahahah lagipula juga aku belum punya teman disini huh" aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. 

"Baiklah Ivan! Salam kenal dan terima kasih atas petunjukmu" Ketepuk pundaknya sambil berlalu menuju ke arah jalan yang Ivan tunjukan padaku tanpa peduli ia setuju atau tidak dengan pernyataanku tadi, ketika aku melangkahkan langkah pertamaku, aku teringat sesuatu "Tunggu dulu! Bukankah rumahmu ada disebelahku rumahku? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamaku?" Tanyaku pada Ivan. 

"Ehh ... itu" Ivan terlihat gugup ketika aku menanyakannya. Karena kupikir cukup sudah pertanyaanku yang terlalu banyak ini yang mulai menuju ke hal pribadi yang cukup jauh untuk orang yang baru dikenal, ya walau memang aku benar-benar penasaran denganya. Duh! Kendalikan sikapmu Alfred. 

"Aaa... Tidak apa! Kau boleh untuk tak menjawabnya hihi" Oh ya! Tentu saja Alfred, itu benar-benar 100% hak Ivan. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi" kulambai tanganku sambil perlahan berbalik arah. 

"I-itu... mmm... Besok! Dirumah itu, be-besok saja akan kujelaskan! Jam 3 sore" Teriak Ivan sambil perlahan mundur "Ji-jika kau benar-benar ingin jadi temanku, sampai jumpa!" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Entah kenapa, senyum perlahan terukir dibibirku. 

"Ya! Pasti..." Teriakku pada Ivan yang wujudnya sudah semakin tak bisa kulihat karena hujan salju yang semakin deras ini. Aku benar-benar harus segera pulang kali ini. Kupercepat langkah kakiku karena udara musim dingin di Rusia ini benar-benar menusuk. 

Kuikuti petunjuk dari Ivan sampai akhirnya aku berada di belakang rumahku. Kulihat lampu rumah sudah menyala. 

"Ayy.. Ibu pasti sudah pulang" Kurasa ibu pasti sudah sangat khawatir sekarang, mengingat aku yang tak kunjung pulang. Dia pasti akan memarahi ku nanti, duh! 

Aku mengetuk pintu belakang rumahku yang ternyata terkunci. 

TOK TOK TOK ... 

''Ibu ... " Tak lama kemudian Ibu membukakan pintu untukku. 

"Alfred!" Serunya, sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Mukanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Baiklah ini sudah kedua kalinya aku membuatnya khawatir. 

"Hehe ... Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. 

* * *

Ayy ... Author lagi dikejar ujian :''D  
Jadi segini dulu ya :''DD  
Dan terima kasih banget yang sudah mau review :'''))))

See you in the next story XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Sesuatu yang harus kucari

Aku benar-benar tak sabar dengan hari esok, pasti akan sangat menarik. Aku menghela nafasku dalam –dalam dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamarku untuk melihat rumah itu.

"Jam 3 sore ...'' batinku. Pertemuan yang cukup aneh dan agak dramatis ini sungguh pengalaman yang menyenangkan, siapa sangka? Awal kehidupanku di Rusia ini berjalan begitu unik. Ya? Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.

"Alfred ...'' Kudengar suara ibu yang memanggilku, ini berarti jam makan malam akan segera tiba. Aku harus turun untuk membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.

Malam berganti pagi, kegiatan hari ini kujalani dengan kegembiraan seperti biasa. Hanya saja, yang membuat hari ini berbeda adalah janji kami. Ya, aku dan Ivan akan bertemu Jam 3 sore nanti setelah pulang sekolah dan aku sungguh menantikan hal ini. Rasa penasaranku akan rumah itu akan terbayar nanti.

DING DONG

Bel pulang berbunyi, dan hari ini ibu tidak bisa menjeputku lagi. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah, lagipula aku sudah hafal jalan, setidaknya jalan menuju rumahku.

Jam menunjukan pukul 14.45 dan sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah. Masih kurang 15 menit lagi dan sebaiknya aku bilang pada ibuku kalau aku mau pergi keluar. Aku mangambil gagang telepon yang ada disebelah sofa ruang tamu lalu kuketik nomor ibuku.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUT

"Halo, Alfred?" kata ibuku.

"Hai ... ibu, aku mau bilang kalau aku mau pergi keluar sebentar"

"Untuk apa?"

''Hanya ingin melihat-melihat sekitar, lagipula hanya disekitar kompleks. Aku bosan"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ibuuu ... " aku mengeluh kepada ibuku yang masih meremehkan kemandirianku, aku tau dia hanya khawatir tapi jujur saja terkadang itu sedikit menyebalkan.

"Baiklah .. Baiklah hahah... Tapi dengar, hati-hati dijalan dan jangan jauh-jauh. Ibu mohon, ah dan jangan pulang malam" Kata ibuku. Aku mengiyakannya, entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena berpikir ibu sedikit menyebalkan dengan kekhawatirannya. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki ibu, setelah Ibu bercerai dari Ayah. Hanya dia , wanita yang mau mengurusku dengan sepenuh hatinya, sementara Ayah? Entahlah? Setelah bercerai, dia pergi dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Baiklah sudah cukup dengan nostalgianya. Tak ada untungnya memikirkan masalalu dan lagipula aku juga sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ahh ... ini sudah waktunya." Kulihat jam ditanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 15.00, aku mengambil mantel yang tergantung disebelah pintu dan tak lupa dengan syalku. Aku pun mengunci pintu dan kali ini salju pun turun untuk menemaniku menuju rumah itu. Perlahan kulangkah kakiku sampai akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah itu.

"Sepi ... dan dimana Ivan?" Aku menghela nafas, aku masih belum melihat Ivan disini. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggil Ivan dari sini, takut jika ada orang yang melihat. Lebih baik aku memanggil Ivan dari belakang rumah.

"I- ... Ivaan?'' Aku mencoba memanngil Ivan dan melihat ke sekeliling, aku masih belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Ivan.

"Serius .. Dimana sih dia?" Aku semakin kesal, apa jangan-jangan Ivan hanya bermain-main kemarin. Bisa jadi kan? Mana mungkin dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan orang asing sepertiku. Dan seketika aku merasa sedikit kecewa dengan Ivan namun kekecewaan itu tak lama sampai sebuah benda mendarat dikepalaku.

BUUUUUK

"Aduh ... " Pekikku. Sebuah gulungan kertas mengenai kepalaku, sambil aku mengelus-elus kepalaku aku mencari dari mana asal benda ini. Aku memandang arah belakang namun nihil

"Al ... fred" Aku mendengar suara tak asing memanggilku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas sumber suara itu berasal dan benar saja itu Ivan.

''Heii –" Belum sempat aku memprotes ulahnya. Ivan menginteruspi kalimatku

"Tunggu disitu'' potong Ivan. Ya sudahlah, aku mau tak mau harus menurutinya.

"Alfred ... disini" Kulihat Ivan berada dibawah tangga menuju ruang basement. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku cepat ke ruang basement

Aku memandang sekelilingku, penerangan di ruang ini kurang bagus, ya namanya juga rumah kosong. Suhu diruangan inipun cukup dingin walau alat pemanas dinyalakan. Mungkin Ivan sengaja tidak mengoptimalkan kerja pemanas tesebut karena takut menarik perhatian orang yang ada diluar.

"Alfred ...!" Tiba-tiba seruan Ivan mengalihkan fokusku pada sekeliling. Kulihat mata Ivan menatapku lekat.

"Ya-ya?" kataku sambil memaksa bibirku untuk tersenyum lebar. Perlahan Ivan berjalan menuju arahku, sungguh aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia ingin katakan atau lakukan. Kulihat dia mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada wajahku. Dan ketika itu juga baru sadar kalo Ivan ternyata lebih tinggi dariku.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang semua ini!'' Kata Ivan. Aku terdiam seketika berpikir tentang hal apa yang harus aku janjikan padanya. Aku berpikir bahwa niat awalku datang kesini karena aku ingin menjadi teman Ivan dan setelah kupikir Ivan juga bersungguh-sungguh ditambah aku sangat penasaran dengan semua yang Ivan lakukan dirumah ini. Tanpa ragu aku pun mengiyakan hal itu.

"Ya! Aku janji!'' Balasku sambil menunjukkan telunjukku ke wajah Ivan. Kulihat Ivan tersenyum dan aku pun juga.

Pada saat itu Ivan menyuruhku mengikutinya ke ruang utama. Kulihat ruangan rumah ini tidak terlalu kotor dan masih terlihat sangat rapih, mungkin Ivan yang membersihkan rumah ini. Kupandang dinding ruangan ini penuh dengan foto-foto yang bisa dikatakan milik pemilik rumah ini. Tak lupa juga aku melihat foto figura besar yang berisi sekumpulan orang-orang yang bisa disebut keluarga. Di foto tersebut aku bisa melihat sosok tak asing bagiku yang dipangku oleh seorang pria yang lanjut usia yang memakai seragam militer dengan atribut lengkapnya. Ya! Sosok yang sedang berdiri di sampingku dan memandang foto itu juga.

"Rumah ini adalah rumah milik kakekku, dan Itu foto keluargaku. Foto yang indah bukan? " Jelas Ivan.

"Setidaknya dulu... " Lanjutnya sambil berlalu menuju kesebuah meja. Aku masih memandang foto itu dengan lekat-lekat, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya banyak tentang Ivan namun sebaiknya aku simpan dulu. Karena ada yang lebih penting.

"Dan sekarang jelaskan. Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada Ivan. Aku memandang Ivan yang kulihat sedang melihat-lihat tumpukan kertas yang berceceran di meja. Kulihat ivan masih berdiam diri lalu tak lama dia membalikan badannya.

"Ada yang harus aku cari di rumah ini ..." Kata Ivan.

* * *

Maaf telat post, sungguh Author ini kemarin lagi kebahisan ide hahahaha  
Sekian  
Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini :DDD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Not yet

* * *

''Ada yang harus aku cari dirumah ini ..." Kata Ivan.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Mencari apa?" Jawabku sambil menuju tempat Ivan berdiri.

"Kau lihat ini?" Ivan menunjukan sebuah kertas yang memiliki gambar sebuah medali.

"Medali?" .

"Ya, Aku harus menemukan medali ini, ini adalah medali penting bagi kakek dan juga diriku. Dan dari banyak medali yang kakek miliki, hanya ini yang belum aku simpan dirumah ku. Sepertinya kakek ku memisahkan yang satu ini" Jelas Ivan "Dan ..."

"Ehh ... Dan apa?" Tiba-tiba Ivan menghentikan ucapannya, kulihat Ivan sedikit menunduk "Hei hei... Ivan?" kataku sambil mencoba menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Rumah ini sebentar lagi akan dijual" Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. Ahh, aku bisa melihat senyum itu, senyuman yang tak kusuka.

"Rumah ini adalah rumah keduaku, rumah yang sungguh hangat dibanding rumah ku sendiri sebelum ibu dan nenekku meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ayah yang kaku dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatku bosan dirumah ku sendiri walaupun aku punya seorang kakak dan adik perempuan. Aku lebih suka mengahabiskan waktu ku disini bersama kakek. Aku suka ketika kakek menceritakan pengalamannya saat perang dunia dulu atau menceritakan dongeng klasik atau mendengarkan lagu klasik hmm" Ivan terlihat sangat suka menceritakan bagian akhirnya, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Haha ... Tapi sekarang kakek sudah meninggal, dan kurasa rumah ini mulai dingin" Ivan menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya "Ahh .. Maaf, aku jadi terlalu banyak bicara" Lanjutnya.

"Tak masalah..." Perlahan aku mulai mengenal Ivan, awalnya dia memang terlihat misterius dan pendiam, tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sebenarnya orang yang cukup terbuka dan baik. Setelah mendengar cerita Ivan, entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang Ivan rasakan. Kehampaan memang tidak mengenakkan.

"Hei Ivan! Ngomong-ngomong medali apa ini?" Kataku sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kulihat medali itu memiliki simbol negara soviet, warna merah dan emas yang indah.

"The Order of the Patriotic War, dan ini 1st Class. Ini adalah Medali pertama yang dibuat ketika perang antara German dan Soviet. Orang yang mendapatkan medali ini adalah orang yang saat perang dulu mengalahkan musuh dengan cara yang luar biasa...'' Jelas Ivan

"Wow... Apa yang kakek mu lakukan sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan medali ini?" Kulihat Ivan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil yang ada di sakunya, bukunya terlihat sedikit usang karena termakan usia.

"Ini adalah buku catatan kakekku ketika masa perang dulu, kakek memberikannya padaku. Disini tertulis bahwa kakek mendapatkan medali itu karena dia berhasil menghancurkan 1 tank dan 1 pesawat"

"Wow .. Kakekmu keren sekali!" Seruku, aku jadi teringat dengan game ku dirumah. Membayangkan ketika berhasil menghancurkan kekuatan musuh sungguh hal yang mengasyikan.

"Da... hmm" Ivan mengembalikan catatan itu kedalam sakunya.

"Kau sudah ada petunjuk dimana harus mencarinya" Tanyaku

"Sudah! Kemungkinan besar medali itu ada di ruang kerja kakekku. Ruang kerja kakekku cukup besar, di tambah ada perpustakaan kecil didalamnya. Kau tau? Karena itu sebenarnya aku tak rela jika rumah ini dijual" Keluh Ivan sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja kakeknya di lantai atas.

Kami sudah sampai di ruang kerja kakek Ivan. Benar saja, ruangannya memang besar.  
"Kau sudah mencarinya disini?".

"Sudah, tapi belum keseluruhan..." Balas Ivan.

"Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu, ayo cari!" Seruku, Ivan pun mengangguk. Kami pun mulai mencoba mencari dan memeriksa ke setiap sudut ruangan ini. Aku dari ujung kanan dan Ivan dari ujung kiri. Sembari mencari kami pun sedikit berbincang.

"Hei Ivan, kenapa kau tidak protes kepada Ayahmu tentang ini?"

"Sudah, tapi percuma. Rumah tetap akan di jual. Kalau saja umurku sudah dewasa, aku akan dengan senang hati menempati rumah ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting barang-barang peninggalan kakek yang ada dirumah ini yang sekiranya penting bagiku, harus ditaruh dirumah ku"

"Hahaha ... benar'' Kekehku yang melihat Ivan sedikit kesal, kami masih tetap mencarinya, bahkan karena saking fokusnya. Ketika Ivan turun dari tangga rak buku dia sampai menabrak ku dan kami dibuat tertawa karena hal itu. Hari pun sudah semakin sore, aku melihat keluar jendela ruangan ini, mencoba melihat keadaan rumahku. Aku melihat kalau ibuku sudah pulang, itu terlihat dari lampu rumahku yang sudah dinyalakan. Sayang, kami pun belum menemukan benda kecil itu.

"Ibumu sudah pulang?" Tanya Ivan.

"Iya ..." Keluhku.

"Kita teruskan besok saja" Kata Ivan.

"Hmm ... " Kami lalu turun bersama, ketika sampai keruang tengah aku menunggu Ivan membereskan tumpukan kertasnya yang ada dimeja yang lalu dimasukkannya di dalam tasnya. Setelah selesai, kami keluar dari rumah ini lewat pintu basement.

"Hei, kau mau mampir dulu kerumahku?" Tanyaku

"Hmm..." Ivan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Oh ya, aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya khawatir.

"Ehh maa-''

"Boleh..." Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ayahmu tidak khawatir?" Kataku mencoba meyakinkan Ivan.

"Itu masalah gampang. Lagi pula dia masih dikantor jam segini" Kami pun berjalan bersamaan menuju rumah ku. Perlahan kami pun menjadi akrab, aku tak menyangka aku akan berteman dengan orang rusia asli dengan cepat dan dia adalah Ivan. Setelah kami sampai dirumahku, ibuku menyambut dan mempersilahkan kami masuk dan membuatkan dua coklat panas untuk kami berdua. Ibu terlihat agak terkejut ketika aku bercerita kalau Ivan adalah orang rusia asli dan berbeda sekolah denganku, setelah lama berbincang akhirnya Ivan pulang pamit. Ivan menolak untuk diantar oleh ibuku, kebetulan ibuku sudah menyewa mobil. Ivan bilang rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, sebenarnya ibuku dan aku sedikit khawatir tapi toh Ivan sudah tak asing lagi dengan daerah ini.

"Alfred akan menemanimu sampai ujung jalan sana, hati-hati ya" Kata ibuku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Kamu pun mulai berjalan

"Hei, Alfred. Ibumu mirip sekali denganmu''

"Tentu saja, dia kan ibuku hahahah. Kau juga mirip ibumu" Balasku

"Ehh ... "

"Aku kan liat foto keluargamu tadi haha." Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Hemm ... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat ayahmu tadi? Dimana dia?" Tanya Ivan.

"Ahh itu, haha ayah dan ibuku sudah berpisah. Jadi hanya ada ibu hehe.'' Kataku sambil tetap berusaha telihat tegar di depan Ivan, hei tunggu aku memang anak yang tegar kok.

"Eh ... ma-maaf" Ivan terlihat menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak apa hahaha..." Kami sudah sampai diujung jalan, aku mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor telefon rumahku.

"Ini, mungkin kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menelponku hihi" Kataku sambil menyerahkannya pada Ivan.

"Hmm .. Terima kasih Alfred, dan terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya, _до свидания_!" Kata Ivan sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

" _до свидания_!'' Balasku.

* * *

 _до свидания : Goodbye ~  
_

Akhirnya bisa update ;;-;;  
Setelah lama berkutat dengan soal-soal  
Baiklah, silahkan menikmati chapter 4 ini  
Terima kasih yang sudah berkunjung  
Mind to RnR? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Finally

Malam telah tiba, aku dan ibuku sekarang tengah duduk diruang tamu. Biasanya kami meluangkan waktu untuk berdiskusi mengenai kegiatan yang telah atau akan kami lakukan. Entah itu masalah sekolah, kantor, atau apapun itu yang akan membuat ikatan kekeluargaan kami semakin kuat. Ketika sedang asik berdiskusi,tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi. Ibuku yang sedang berada di sampingnya pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Dengan keluarga Jones disini" kata Ibu. Aku coba mendekatkan diriku kepada ibuku karena penasaran dengan si penelepon, aku bisa mendengarkan suara anak kecil disana.

"Ivan?" pikirku

"Ohh ... Ivan, kau mau berbicara dengan Alfred? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." dan benar saja itu Ivan. Akhirnya ibu memberiku teleponnya.

"Hai .. Ivan ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Alfred ... ini gawat. Ada yang akan mengunjungi rumah kakekku besok!" jelas Ivan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran.

"Sepertinya seorang pembeli" keluh Ivan.

"Apaaa?!" teriakku.

"Alfred, ada apa?!" Ibuku yang sedang ada didapur sedikit kaget dengan teriakku.

"Ehh .. tidak bu" Ibu melihatku dengan penuh tanda tanya, tapi syukurlah itu tidak berlangsung lama dan akhirnya ibu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya didapur. Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali berbicara dengan Ivan.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Dan kapan orang itu akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Uhh... Sekitar jam 3 sore. A-aku juga bingung" keluh Ivan. Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari cara agar rumah itu tidak di beli sebelum Ivan menemukan medali kakeknya itu.

"Ivan, beri aku waktu untuk menemukan cara untuk mencegah ini. Bisa kah kau nanti meneleponku lagi sekitar jam 1 malam?" kataku.

"Bi-bisa. Aku juga akan memikirkan caranya." Ivan pun setuju dengan itu, kami akan melanjutkan percakapan ketika semua orang dirumah kami masing-masing tertidur.

"Alfred, sudah dulu ya. Ada adik ku. Selamat malam.'' kata Ivan sambil menutup telefon rumahnya.

"Ya, selamat malam" balasku. Setelah ini, aku pergi menuju kamar ku diatas. Aku duduk diatas kursi meja belajarku sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku, mencoba mencari sebuah benda yang mungkin akan memunculkan sebuah ide. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke atas ke bawah ke atas ke bawah sampai akhirnya perhatian ku tertuju sebuah tumpukan kaset video. Senyum lebar terukir dibibir ku karena merasa mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ini mungkin ide yang bagus" pikirku. Aku tak sabar memberitahu Ivan tentang ini, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa tidur karenanya.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 a.m , aku pun perlahan turun menuju ruang tamu. Kamar ibuku berada di lantai bawah. Dan dengan itu aku harus memeriksa keadaan ibuku, memastikan kalau dia sudah tertidur dan benar saja, kulihat ibuku sudah tertidur lelap, itu bagus. Aku pun duduk dengan perlahan di sofa, menantikan telepon Ivan. Tak lama, teleponpun berbunyi, aku pun cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Hei.. Alfred?" kata Ivan lirih.

"Hei .. iya ini aku" kataku tak kalah lirih dengan Ivan.

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?" tanya Ivan.

"Sudah, dengar! Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita..." aku mulai menjelaskan ideku kepada Ivan.

"Apa?!" teriak Ivan lirih.

"Ehh ... a-apa kau tidak suka dengan ide ini?" kataku yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget. Aku juga punya rencana seperti itu, Alfred!" jelas Ivan. Tak terbayang, kami memiliki rencana yang sama. Aku pun mendadak semakin semangat.

"Dengar, aku sudah memiliki beberapa trik untuk ini ...'' jelasku pada Ivan.

"Aku juga" kata Ivan.

"Bagus hihi" balasku.

"Tapi Alfred? Kapan rencana ini akan kita lakukan. Besok kita kan sekolah" keluh Ivan. Benar juga, kami pun berhenti berbicara, kami pulang sekolah pukul 2 sore, perjalananku kesekolah hampir 23 menit, dan selisih waktu kedatangan orang itu menuju ke rumah kakek Ivan hanya 30 menit. Itu tidak akan cukup untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Dan bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada ibu, bagaiamana kalau pura-pura sakit? Tidak, itu ide buruk.

"Alfred ..." Tiba-tiba suara Ivan mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Ya..."

"Aku tau ini tidak baik, bagaimana kalau kita bolos?" kata Ivan.

"Ayyyy... benar juga. Kita bolos saja!" entah kenapa aku lupa akan hal itu. Well, memang membolos tidak baik, tapi apa salahnya jika sesekali dilakukan.

"Kau gila, Ivan haha" kataku.

"Kau juga" kata Ivan.

"Tidak, kita gila hahaha" kata kami bersamaan sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah ini, kami pun besok berencana bertemu di depan pemakaman _Piskaryovskoye_.

"Baiklah Alfred, aku tunggu besok!" kata Ivan.

"Iya! Tunggu aku sekitar jam 8! Oh ya Ivan, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat, jarak sekolahku cukup jauh." kataku.

"Iya, tak apa, tenang saja!" kata Ivan.

"Dah..." kami pun mengakhiri percakapan kami ditelefon. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat-sangat mendebarkan. Setelah itu, akupun kembali ke kamarku, menyiapkan beberapa benda untuk besok dan memikirkan cara bagaimana aku membolos. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk hal itu.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Tak lama jam pun berdering, ibu mulai memanggi-manggilku, dan mataku masih terasa berat. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam tadi. Aku pun dengan sedikit lunglai lansung bergegas menyiapkan diri.

"Alfred, ayo cepat!" teriak ibuku.

"Iya bu, tunggu sebentar..." kataku sambil menuruni tangga. Kulihat ibuku masih didalam kamar menyiapkan kebutuhannya, kali ini aku akan mengambil kunci cadangan yang ada dikotak dekat pintu depan, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada keperluan mendesak nanti. Dan aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu sebelum ibu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dapat ...'' batinku.

"Alfred, ayo ... " kata ibu sambil berusaha membenarkan syalnya dan syalku.

Didalam mobil, aku selalu memerhatikan ibuku. Untuk anak smp kelas 1 sepertiku yang jarang membolos juga, hal yang akan kulakukan nanti cukup membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli, aku ingin sesekali melakukan hal yang tak biasa kulakukan, tak apa juga ibu memerahiku sesekali, ya walaupun aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi toh, ini semua bukan untuk hal yang negatif.

Setelah lama diperjalanan, akhirnya aku pun sampai didepan sekolah. Setelah aku memberi salam, ibu pun meninggalkanku, aku tetap berada di luar sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya sampai mobil ibuku tak terlihat lagi oleh mataku. Tak lama, aku langsung mengambil sebuah amplop yang berisi surat izin tak hadir kesekolah. Aku pun melihat sekeliling sampai sekiranya tak ada orang yang melihatku meletakkan surat ini di kotak pos disamping pintu masuk sekolah. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, aku pun berlari kecil untuk meletakkan surat ini lalu pergi ke halte bus untuk menuju tempat pertemuan dengan Ivan.

Sejauh ini perjalananku cukup lancar. Aku pun sudah mencapai halte bus ke dua. Aku harus cepat-cepat menumui Ivan di depan pemakaman, udara juga mulai terasa sangat dingin. Langkah demi langkah kulaluli sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pemakaman. Namun disana, aku belum melihat Ivan.

"Ehh ... apa aku terlalu awal kesini?" kulihat jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 07.55 , ini tepat waktu pikikrku.

"Hei, Alfred!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, dan tidak lain orang itu adalah Ivan.

"Hei, kupikir kau belum datang" balasku, kulihat Ivan membawa dua buah minuman hangat.

"Hmm, tadi aku membeli minuman ini. Ini untukmu, udara hari ini sangat dingin" kata Ivan sambil memberikan minuman yang dibelinya.

"Haha terima kasih ..." balasku. Kami pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah kakek Ivan. Diperjalanan aku sempat menanyakan tentang bagaimana cara Ivan membolos.

"Haha .. aku pergi saja dari sekolah setelah diantar oleh supirku dan menyuruh kakak dan adikku untuk pergi duluan" kata Ivan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei tunggu, apa kakak dan adikmu tidak curiga?"

"Hemm tidak... Uhh sebenarnya kakakku sudah tau kalau aku sering kerumah kakek diam-diam, tapi tak usah khawatir! Kakakku itu pintar jaga rahasia, dia juga pandai mengurus adik-adiknya, terutama Natalya adikku, adikku itu terkadang suka mencariku. Hah ... untuk aku punya kakak yang pengertian, dia sering mengalihkan perhatian Natalya terhadapku." terang Ivan, aku pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, aku tak peduli jika aku dimarahi karena ini, toh ayahku juga sibuk, jadi ntah dia akan sempat atau tidak memarahiku... emm mungkin hanya dihukum, seperti tak boleh keluar rumah misalnya haha" terusnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"pfft...'' tawaku tertahan.

"Ehh ada apa?" tanya Ivan.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja kau tiba-tiba jadi banyak bercerita hahaha" kataku.

"Uhh ... aku hanya ... aku hanya nyaman saja bercerita padamu." balas Ivan sambil menunduk

"Hahahaha baiklah .. baiklah" kataku sambil menepuk punggung Ivan.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau Ivan berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada disini, dan sepertinya memang benar, bisa dilihat kalau dia diantar oleh seorang supir. Entah kenapa, aku semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Ivan. Tapi aku tak ingin banyak tanya juga tentang kehidupannya. Jadi, biarlah pertemanan ini mengalir apa adanya.

"Ayo ... kita harus cepat" seru Ivan sambil menarik tanganku. Kami pun berlari supaya kami cepat sampai dirumah itu. Akhirnya setelah lama berlari, kami pun sampai di belakang rumah kakek Ivan.

"Hosh ... hosh ... Kenapa kita la-lari" kataku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Hah ... hah ... Su-supaya cepat sam-pai .. haha" balas Ivan yang sama-sama berusaha mengatur nafas.

Kami langsung masuk kerumah dan mempersiapkan rencana kami. Kami menuju ruang kerja kakek Ivan dan mendiskusikan rencana kami. Ivan mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas yang berisi denah ruang rumah kakekknya, sebelum Ivan menerangkannya, kami mengecek alat-alat bantu untuk menrealisasikan rencana kami, setelah mengecek alat-alatnya, Ivan pun mulai menjelaskan denahnya.

"Ini denahnya, jadi begini. Kita akan urus dearah bagian bawah dulu, daerah ruang tamu dan tengah. Lalu kita lanjutkan di daerah atas" jelas Ivan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk denah dengan ballpointnya. Aku sempat terpaku dengan ballpointny yang memilili warna merah dan emas yang indah

"Hei, ballpoint yang indah..." kataku tiba-tiba, Ivan terlihat langsung menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Hmm ya, ini dari kakekku. Sebelum sakit parah dia sempat memberiku ini" jelasnya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah sampai mana tadi penjelasannya hahaha aku lupa" kataku. Ivan pun menjelaskan dari awal tentang denah rumah kakeknya.

"Mengerti?" tanya Ivan

"Oke, dimengerti!" kataku bersemangat.

Kami pun langsung turun menuju ruang tamu dan tengah, sebelum itu Ivan mengambil pelaratan tambahan di ruang basement. Aku yang sudah ada di ruang tamu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaanku, aku memerhatikan ruang tamu ini dengan seksama dan perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah jendela, jendela itu memiliki tirai yang bergerak fleksibel, yang bisa digeser kekanan maupun kekiri.

"Hmm ... Ini bisa" kataku, aku pun mengambil sebuah benang tipis yang akan ku kaitkan di bagian klip tirainya dan menghubungkannya menuju ruang kerja kakek Ivan yang berada tepat di atas ruang tamu, yang jika ditarik tirai itu akan terbuka . Mungkin kalian bisa menebak, kami sedang melakukan apa? Ya! Kami sedang membuat rumah ini menjadi rumah berhantu, kami tau ini sedikit berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah pin kebanggaan kakek Ivan yang belum ditemukan oleh kami. Tapi, ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mencegah rumah ini tidak terjual terlebih dahulu.

Ivan juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan diriku, dia sedang berkutat dengan pemutar piringan yang ada diruang tengah, dia melilitkan sebuah benang di bagian gagang pemutar piringan tersebut lalu menghubungkannya melewati tengah ruangan yang diikat Ivan dikaki kursi, yang dimana jika orang tersebut masuk ke ruang itu dan mengenai benangnya maka piringan itu akan berputar dan menghasilkan suara, dan suara itu adalah tanda dimulainya rencana kami. Dan seterusnya kami lanjutkan semua rencana kami sampai ruang atas rumah ini hingga pukul 13.00 siang, dan saat itu kami juga tak lupa mengecek pekerjaan kami.

"Akhirnya selesai ... hwaaahh" aku merebahkan diriku dilantai ruang kerja kakek Ivan, kulihat Ivan terlihat masih sibuk memandang sudut ruangan kakeknya ini. Ya, seperti biasa, pasti dia sedang mencari-cari benda kecil itu.

"Sudahlah Ivan, setelah ini benda itu pasti kita temukan ..." kataku

"Hmm ... ya" kata Ivan lirih, Ivan terlihat lesu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" kutepuk pundak Ivan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjutku.

"Bulan Desember tahun ini tak ada kakek, kakek sudah menyusul ibu dan nenek. Natal dan tahun baru besok juga tak akan ada kakek ...Haha entah kenapa, orang yang kusayangi perlahan pergi secara bergantian" kulihat Ivan memandang keluar jendela, aku menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Ivan dengan sama-sama memandang keluar jendela.

"Yah, memang akan terasa sepi jika saat-saat itu keluarga tak lengkap. Tapi inilah hidup, terkadang jalan cerita kehidupan tak dapat kita terka. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan akan selalu ada Ivan, seperti ditinggal oleh seseorang yang kita cintai. Tapi aku yakin, dibalik semua itu pasti ada kebahagian yang akan menutupi kesedihan. Seperti kesedihanku adalah ketika ayahku pergi, dan ketika aku harus meninggalkan negaraku Amerika, teman-temanku dan juga kenanganku disana saaa itu ketika harus ke Rusia. Namun ada kebagiaanku setelah itu, kebahagiaanku saat ini adalah ketika aku bisa pindah ke Rusia bersama ibuku dan bertemu denganmu Ivan" jelasku pada Ivan, Ivan terdiam tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya karena penasaran, aku pun memandang Ivan. Sungguh, setelah melihat wajahnya, aku ingin tertawa.

"Apa-apaan muka itu? Hahahahah kau lucu sekali" kataku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ivan yang tak enak dengan sikapnya langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, diikuti dengan tawa.

"Hahaha ... habisnya aku kaget kau bicara seperti itu Alfred" kata Ivan sambil perlahan duduk disebelah lemari pun diikuti denganku.

"Tapi kau benar hahah aku juga bahagia bisa mengenal seseorang sepertimu, walau kau ini orang yang sedikit berisik" lanjut Ivan.

"Hahahahaha ... hahahahaha" Kami pun tertawa bersama-sama sampai akhirnya kami berhenti tertawa kerena kami mendengar suara mesin mobil dibawah. Kami pun berdiri dan menengok ke arah luar jendela dan benar saja orang tersebut datang. Seorang pria dengan mantel hitamnya dan dua orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang bisa dibilang "sang pembeli".

"Hei, Ivan. Apa itu ayahmu?" tanyaku pada Ivan.

"Bukan, dia Sergey. Asisten ayahku" balas Ivan. Tanpa banyak bicara, kami pun harus berpisah dan pergi ke tempat jaga masing-masing, Ivan diruang bagian bawah dan aku ruang bagian atas. Kami pun bersiap.  
Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam, rasanya jantungku berdetak kencang lagi.

"Aku harap rencana kami berhasil" doaku dalam hati.

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar ditelinga kami, suara percakapan mereka mengenai rumah ini sudah mulai menggema dirumah ini. Ivan yang berada dibawah bersiap dengan tikus putih yang akan ia letakkan didalam piano, dimana ketika tikus yang lumayan besar itu menginjak martil piano, maka piano itu akan berbunyi.

Langkah mereka mulai mendekat, perlahan demi perlahan akhirnya seseorang mengenai benang yang Ivan pasang, dan bunyilah pemutar piringan itu. Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita yang kaget akibat bunyi piringan tersebut. Sergey yang saat itu juga terkejut berusaha menenangkan wanita tersebut. Bunyi piringan tak terlalu lama, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk terus melihat-lihat rumah ini, aku bisa melihat mereka dari kaca lemari jam yang berada tepat menghadap pintu arah ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Kuperhatikan mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka dan sayangnya adalah wanita itu lagi. Melihat ke arah tirai yang kutarik, yang dibayangannya terbuka sendiri.

Wanita itu kembali ketakutan dan mulai membujuk sang lelaki untuk keluar. Sergey yang terlihat kualahan dan bingung juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ditambah saat itu Ivan mulai meletakkan tikus putihnya ke dalam piano, tak lama juga piano itu pun berbunyi dengan acak. Ditambah, saat itu juga terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras disusul dengan gebrakan dari bawah basement.

"Wow ... Ivan, keras sekali pukulannya?" pikirku sambil sedikit terkejut. Kulihat pasangan itu dan Sergey pun mulai ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kakek Ivan. Aku yang melihat itu langsung pergi ke kamar kerja kakek Ivan untuk melihat mereka yang sudah berada diluar.

"Hei .. bagaimana? Mereka pergi?" tanya Ivan sambil ikut memandang keluar jendela. Pasangan itu terlihat pergi terlebih dahulu, disusul dengan Sergey.

"Kita berhasil Ivan! Kita berhasil! Ahahahah" teriakku sambil merangkul Ivan.

"Benar Alfred! Kita berhasil haha!" seru Ivan yang juga merangkulku. Karena terlampau senang kami pun sampai menabrak sebuah lemari.

BRUUKKKK-PLUK

"Oh My God! Awwwww..." keluhku

"Uhhhh sakit sekali... " keluh Ivan sambil memegang kepalanya, Ivan masih terus mengelus-elus kepalanya, aku yang membuatnya menabrak lemari hanya merasa kaget saja. Pada saat itu aku terpaku pada sebuah buku , yang bisa dibilang benda ini yang mengenai kepala Ivan.

"Ivan..." kataku sambil terus memandang buku itu.

"Uhh ada apa?" tanya Ivan yang masih kesakitan.

"Itu .. ada buku, dibelakangmu" kataku sambil mendekati buku itu, disusul dengan Ivan, setelah aku memegang buku itu ternyata benda itu bukanlah sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kulit yang berbentuk seperti buku.

"Hei ini bukan buku, tapi kotak" kataku.

"Iya..." kata Ivan sambil mengangguk.

"Hei, mungkin benda itu ada disini?" lanjutku.

"Benar, Kenapa kemarin kita tidak menemukan ini?"

"Mungkin kita tak fokus, lagipula ini tidak terlihat seperti sebuah kotak dari kejauhan .." jelasku. Ivan terus memerhatikan kotak itu. Aku memberikan kotak itu kepada Ivan supaya dia membukanya.

"Tidak bisa dibuka. Ini terkunci, Alfred." kata Ivan

"Ehh ... coba kulihat." aku pun dengan seksama memperhatikan kotak itu, aku hanya bisa melihat sebuah lubang di bagian pembuka kotak itu, perlahan aku teringat akan sesuatu, aku merasa tak asing dengan warna kotak ini ''Merah dan Emas".

"Ivan ... warna kotak ini mirip dengan warna bollpoint dari kakekmu" kataku

"Ehh .. kau benar, Alfred" balas Ivan sambil mencoba mengambil bullpointnya di meja. Kami mencoba mencocok bagian ballpoint mana yang kemungkinan adalah kunci dari kotak ini. Dan akhirnya bagian tutupnya lah kunci dari kotak ini. Ivan pun mencoba membuka kotak itu dengan kuncinya, perlahan akhirnya kotak itu pun terbuka. Benar saja, isi dalam kotak itu adalah benda yang kami cari.

"The Order of the Patriotic War, the 1st Class. Wow masih terlihat bagus!" kataku sambil memperhatikan medali itu.

"Dan juga indah..." kata Ivan sambil terus memandangi medali kakeknya tersebut.

"Akhirnya, setelah melakukan ini semua. Kita menemukannya Alfred!" lanjut Ivan sambil tersenyum kepadaku "Tunggu, ada surat juga didalamnya!" Ivan terlihat sangat bersemangat membuka surat yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Ternyata tak hanya surat, didalam surat itu juga terdapat sebuah foto.

"Ini foto kakek saat muda dulu, dengan Tank-nya. Lihat itu mendali ini juga ada di foto itu..." jelas Ivan.

"Woow ... Keren sekali!" seruku.

Setelah melihat foto itu, perhatianku teralih pada surat itu , surat itu menggunakan bahasa rusia, aku yang belum terlalu lancar dengan bahasa rusia pun penasaran.

"Hei hei .. apa arti suratnya?" tanyaku penasaran kepada Ivan.

"Baik, akan ku bacakan artinya hmmm ..." balas Ivan.

Untuk, cucuku yang tersayang  
Ivan Braginsky

Ivan Braginksy  
Tak lama lagi usia ini mungkin akan tertutup  
Semua kenangan akan diriku mungkin akan segera memudar  
Disaat itu aku pun takut jikalau ingatanmu akan diriku menghilang  
Aku, tak mau itu terjadi...  
Karena kau adalah permata hati ku  
Karena kau yang selalu menemani hari-hari tuaku yang semakin dingin ini  
Menceritakan cerita perjuangan untuk sang Motherland  
Menceritakan dongeng klasik  
Mendengarkan musik flok negara kita yang indah  
Mempelajari sejarah negara kita  
Yang menjadikanmu tumbuh dengan rasa bangga dengan negara kita yang hebat ini  
Tersenyum  
Tertawa  
Menangis  
Dalam menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan  
Terima kasih banyak atas semua waktumu untuk kakek  
Kakek sangat bangga padamu...  
Dan, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu  
Kakek ingin memberikan medali penting ini untukmu...  
Sebagai pengahargaan dariku untukmu...  
Bagaikan Red Army yang siap berjuang untuk negara ini..  
The Order of the Patriotic War, the 1st Class  
Kuberikan kepada Ivan Braginsky

Salam hangat dari Kakekmu  
Aleksandrianov Braginsky

Ivan pun akhirnya selesai membacakan surat dari kakeknya tersebut. Dan tanpa kusadari, sebuah benda cair yang bernama air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Hiks .. aku tidak menangis'' kataku lirih

"Kau menangis, Alfred" kata Ivan yang memandangku, aku pun lalu memandang Ivan juga yang ternyata sama denganku.

"Kau juga menangis, Ivan hahahaha" kataku sambil mendorong pundaknya.

"Ha.. ha .. haha .." kamipun akhirnya tertawa dan terharu bersama karena semua ini.

"Ternyata kakek ingin menghadiahkan ini padaku, tapi sayang belum sempat karena kakek sudah meninggal dulu sebelum ulang tahunku" kata Ivan.

"Iyaa, sayang sekali. Tapi sungguh dia kakek yang sangat romantis ..." kataku sambil menepuk pundak Ivan.

"Haha benar ..." balas Ivan. Setelah berhenti menangis, kami menghela nafas bersama-sama

"Alfred, terima kasih untuk semua ini..." kata Ivan sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sama-sama, terima kasih juga atas petualangan kecil ini..."balasku sambil tersenyum lebar dilanjutkan dengan tawa kami bersama.

Setelah ini kamu pun membereskan semua yang telah kami lakukan dirumah ini. Medali sudah ditemukan dan entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan rumah ini setelahnya. Kami hanya berharap rumah ini tak terjual. Kemudian setelah semuanya beres kami pun pulang , salju pun turun tak lupa menemani jalan kecil kami.

"Hei, setelah ini bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" tanyaku pada Ivan.

"Kuharap tidak ada masalah apa-apa" kata Ivan "Hei, Alfred. Hari Minggu besok bisa temani aku ke makam kakekku?"  
"Aku tentu saja mau, tapi liat dulu ... apakah setelah ini ibuku akan memarahiku atau tidak hahaha" keluh ku

"Hemm baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meneleponmu besok ..."

"Oke ... "

"Alfred ... emm. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku, dan aku tak akan melupakan hari ini" ucap Ivan

"Kau juga, terima kasih sudah menerimaku jadi temanku juga hahaha. Ya! Aku juga tak akan melupakan hari ini" balasku.

Hari sudah semakin sore, udara juga semakin dingin, kami harus segera pulang. Sebelum pergi, kami pun berpelukan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ivan pun meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu, aku pun masih melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, hari ini adalah hari rahasia ku dan Ivan. Hari yang mendebarkan, membahagiakan, sekaligus mengharukan. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali kerumah sebelum ibu pulang. Kuharap sekolah tak menelpon ibu, ibu tak menelpon sekolah, dan ibu yang sibuk mengira aku pulang sendiri dengan bus. Tapi sayang, semua itu hanyalah harapan belaka. Aku sudah melihat mobil didepan rumah dan sudah pasti ibu ada di dalam.

"Hahaha mati kau, Alfred" batinku. Sudahlah, saatnya mengarang cerita.

~ FIN ~

* * *

Ayy... Maaf sekali karena telat update :'')))  
Silahkan menikmati chapter terakhir dari fict ini :DD  
Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan :D  
Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfict gaje saya ini :''DDD  
Mind to RnR?


End file.
